The Princess And The Padawan
by Christina B
Summary: What would happen if Siri never was a Jedi and instead was a Princess? When a threat to her kingdom appears Siri's parents have to call on the Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

AN: Hello everyone. This story just popped up in my subconscious today and it just wouldn't leave me alone. This story is VERY AU and things deviate from the JA books quite a bit. Basically it's a fairytale, hope you all like it.

**_The Princess And The Padawan_**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a galaxy far away there lived a princess. She was not your ordinary princess in many ways. For one she would rather wear pants then a dress, would rather hold a blaster than a scepter. This princess' name was Siri Tachi and she was the heir to the throne of the planet Solera. Siri never totally felt comfortable with the position she had been born into, she always wondered if there was something else out there for her. Little did Siri know just how things would begin changing for her in ways she could never imagine possible.

The planet Solera was one of beauty and prosperity. For centuries the Tachi family monarchy had control of the planet, and the system worked. The King Tolan and the Queen Mari were very good at leading their kingdom, but like anyone else they had their problems. And one of their biggest ones was learning how to deal with their headstrong daughter.

Siri was now almost 18 years old and she would soon have to take on the leadership of their fair planet. Law stated that the heir to the throne must be married by their 18th birthday otherwise they would be forced to abdicate the throne. And Siri was the King and Queen's only daughter. Siri had turned down all her suitors, her quick wit often got the best of her and had led to the possibility that the Tachi family line would soon end.

Princess Siri Tachi stood out on the veranda outside her room, wearing a pensive expression on her face. She was fiercely loyal to both her family and her kingdom and truly wanted what would be best for Solera. But she couldn't help but not give any of these prissy high strung princes any respect at all. She knew she should try harder, but for her that was always a problem.

She shivered and turned to glance at a blanket that was lying on her sleepcouch. She concentrated on it and the blanket moved over to her, and then she wrapped it around herself. Siri had been born with Force sensitivity and she knew that she could have become a Jedi. A Jedi Master had come to see her parents not long after she was born, but her parents had decided against sending her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained. She often wondered how her life would had she gone.

A retired Jedi Master named Ral Harman lived on Solera and was good friends with her parents and had trained Siri in using the Force. She didn't know how to use a lightsaber, but she could heal herself, use her senses as a Jedi would and also had to summon objects to her hand. She also learned how to meditate and that was what she was attempting until she was interrupted.

"Princess Siri," came a soft spoken voice from outside her bedroom door. She sighed and moved to the door opening it. One of the servents stood outside the door and bowed briefly before speaking. "Sorry for bothering you, your highness but your parents wish to speak with you about some urgent matter," she said.

"Thank you," Siri replied and replaced the blanket before leaving her chamber. She walked swiftly to the throne room where she was sure her parents would be waiting. There they were sitting in their thrones looking as regal as always, it brought a smile to Siri's lips until she got closer to see the looks on their faces.

"Siri we have a problem," said Tolan Tachi gesturing for Siri to get closer. She complied. "There has been an attack on the palace," he uttered quietly.

Siri gasped, she found that the most well guarded and protected place on the whole planet of Solera had been attacked. "What kind of an attack?"

"Thermal detonators were found all over the grounds this morning, they were all supposed to go off with a remote, that we later recovered. They have all been removed, but I'm sure you understand what this means," the King answered his daughter.

"Who would do such a thing? Is there a mole in the palace, how could this happen right under our noses?" Siri declared angrily.

"All of these we do not have the answers too, we need to get help and in the meantime stay at the summer palace," he said.

"Help, what kind of help?"

"The Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 2**

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the middle of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, trying to meditate. Usually meditation came easily to him, he always had been good at those exercises in the Temple, but for some reason that he could not explain he was on edge today. He supposed it might have to do with his impatience to go on a mission again. Obi-Wan and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been in the Temple for a month now, and just now the desire to do something new was beginning to take hold.

Obi-Wan knew he was supposed to be content when resting as he was in battles, but he couldn't explain the extreme desire to do something. He needed a change, if only the Temple would finally give them an assignment.

Obi-Wan cleared his mind and drew in the Force using a calming technique. There, he felt a little better; perhaps he didn't need to go on a mission right away. It would come when the Council felt it was time.

"Something is disturbing you Padawan," he heard a cool steady voice say. Obi-Wan looked up to see the face of his mentor, friend and Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Yes Master," he answered, though he really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Care to explain?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"It's just that I feel we have been inactive too long. I feel like there is somewhere else I need to be right now, but I can't explain it," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Jedi should not desire to be on missions all the time, but that is why I have come to find you. We have a new mission," Obi-Wan's Master stated.

"We do?" Obi-Wan asked startled.

"Yes Padawan, we are expected at the Council. Come," Qui-Gon replied.

The two Jedi moved quickly through the Temple and entered the turbolift that would take them to the Jedi High Council Chamber. They waited a short while in the waiting room before they finally entered the room.

Obi-Wan used to always hate going inside the Council Chambers when he was younger. Many times he'd felt very intimidated by the stares of the Jedi Masters, Mace Windu in particular. The more he went to see the Council however, the more used to being there he was.

"A new mission for you we have," said the small Jedi Master Yoda.

"Have you heard of the planet Solera?" Mace Windu asked. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shook their heads in the negative. "It is a prosperous planet with a monarchy that has ruled the planet for centuries. Days ago however, there was an attack made on the palace in the form of thermal detonators. The royal family is fine, but they have asked for a Jedi Team to find the source of this attack and to keep their family safe. This will not be an easy mission," Mace stated.

"I accept," Qui-Gon answered.

AN: I want to thank mrmistoffelees, daddies-little-girl90, and Rainy for their wonderful reviews for my weird little story. Hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 3**

The two Jedi soon arrived on the planet Solera. There were ushered to a speeder that whisked them to the secret summer palace of the royal family. Obi-Wan watched the scenery go by, and was curious as to how this particular mission would turn out. For some reason he seemed to sense that his life would be impacted somehow, but he couldn't begin to explain it. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because soon they had both arrived.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the palace and were led to the throne room where King Tolan and Queen Mari waited. They bowed, showing their respect.

"Honorable Jedi, I welcome you both to the planet Solera," King Tolan started.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said introducing them.

"And I am Tolan and this is my wife Mari. We wish that you could have visited our beautiful world under different circumstances," Tolan said.

"As do we, do you have any idea who might be behind this attack?" Qui-Gon asked.

"My government is not without its enemies, the neighboring planet Telos has always been Solera's rival. Years ago we fought a great war against them, but since then we've had a treaty. Unfortunately the treaty will soon be up for reevaluation and therefore the risk for a new threat from Telos will be at hand," Talon explained.

Qui-Gon sighed and shared a glance with his Padawan. "We have had dealings with Telos before; I know the harm they could cause. We will investigate the threat," he said.

"There is something else," Talon said sharing an uneasy look with his wife. "Our daughter Siri is the only heir to the throne, she will soon have to marry or else abdicate the throne. We have reason to believe she could be in grave danger."

"Father!" a voice shouted angrily and a blonde girl came out from the shadows with her hands on her hips. To Obi-Wan she looked beautiful, even when angry. He forced his thoughts about her out of his mind before Qui-Gon could notice. "Why must you always treat me like such a child? I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed walking closer.

Talon turned to the Jedi and gave a sympathetic look. "This is our daughter Siri."

"Siri, we are only looking out for you," Mari said trying to calm her daughter unsuccessfully.

"Well don't!" Siri shouted and exited the room.

"I'm sorry about that, our daughter is under a great deal of stress," Mari said.

"Not to worry," Qui-Gon said.

"Now as we were saying earlier, we believe our daughter could be in danger, would it be possible for one of you to protect her?" Talon said.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment and Obi-Wan could almost see the gears turning. He figured he knew what his Master's next course of action would be. "Both I and my Padawan will return to the Palace and look for any future threats. When the palace is safe to return to we will come back and then I can have my Padawan watch the Princess while I investigate," he said.

AN: I was planning on updating this yesterday, but when I got my copy of ROTS I couldn't pry my eyes away for one second. That movie gets to me everytime. Anyways I hope you liked it, thank you very much for your reviews daddies-little-girl90 and doreenthatshot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 4**

Qui-Gon was silent on the ride to the Palace, he was in one of his moods where he just liked to think and meditate and be left alone. Obi-Wan was well adjusted to his Master's moods and didn't say much on the ride. He himself was deep in thought the whole ride. He kept trying to think of who would have threatened the Royal family and why. He did suspect it was Telos, but he needed more answers than that.

Several years ago Obi-Wan had faced great evil on the planet Telos in the form of Qui-Gon's former Padawan Xanatos. The Jedi had turned against his Master, and the Jedi Order and turned to the Dark Side. Xanatos had liked luring Qui-Gon into traps and that meant Obi-Wan had fallen into them as well. The last battle the two had fought against Xanatos ended in a stalemate. The Dark Jedi had gotten away at the last moment, and for years hadn't heard of him. But they both knew he was out there, and he was biding his time as well as growing stronger in the Dark Side.

The other concern on Obi-Wan's mind was his new responsibility of protecting the Princess of Solera. He didn't particularly like this assignment, and it wasn't what Jedi usually got asked to do, but he did understand the importance of it. Siri seemed to be quite different from the stereotypical Princess. She was quite independent for someone who had been raised in luxury their whole lives. Obi-Wan's first thought about her was that she was pretty, his second was that she did not seen like a easy person to deal with. This mission had certainly gotten interesting.

"Once again Padawan you are not focused on the present," Qui-Gon said in a stern voice, but with an amused smile.

"Sorry Master," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon nodded and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Look, we are here," he said.

Obi-Wan looked up and his eyebrows rose with his head. The palace was among the more opulent ones he'd ever seen. It was a large mansion with tall white pillars and large windows with an extensive garden in front. The royal family seemed fairly easygoing with the exception of the Princess; it was strange to think of them all living in a place such as this. Most royal families were a bit more formal than the Tachi family was.

"Come Padawan, let's talk to the staff," Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan followed his master out of the speeder and up the pathway to the gate.

"Welcome Jedi, I'm glad for your assistance," said a man approaching them wearing the security guard clothing and insignia of the palace. "I'm Yalmath Bur the chief of security at the palace and I was the one that noticed the thermal detonators on the grounds," he said.

Qui-Gon introduced them quickly before questioning the man. "Where exactly did you find the detonators?"

"All over, buried in the dirt, 42 of them in total, this place would have become unrecognizable if they would have blown," Yalmath replied.

"And how did you locate them?" he asked.

"Thermal sensors triggered.'

"And how come they didn't go off as soon as they were placed?"

The security guard gave Qui-Gon a surprised look. "You see that is what we don't understand. The only way to override the sensors is to know the high level security code, and it is virtually hacker proof. And only I know the security code," Yalmath replied.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, trying to take all this in. First off how could someone hack into a high level security system alter the sensors, bury the sensors and reengage the sensors so that the people would be fine. It made little sense, as if someone was toying with them. "Can we see the security tapes?" he asked finally.

Yalmath sighed as if he knew that question would come up. "You see that's the other thing…all the tapes went missing."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, and let out his frustration at the situation. "Thank you for your help, we will now investigate the grounds," he said.

The locations where the detonators were pulled from were marked by little orange flags. The Jedi stopped at each spot, trying to spot any clues they might. They even took some soil samples because they were hoping there would be some trace element left behind.

After a reviewing all the facts Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan. " This palace is now safe to return to, we must return to the royal family. I will get these samples analyzed and speak with the Temple. You must go and begin your duty protecting Princess Siri," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes Master…but do I really have to play bodyguard? I mean no disrespect but my place is by your side," he said.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but I promised the family," Qui-Gon said sympathetically.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied solemnly.

"After all how bad could protecting a Princess be?" Qui-Gon said with a half grin.

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit slow in coming, real life got in the way. On top of work and school my sister just came home who had been in Indonesia for 5 months. And I've been catching up with her and stuff so yeah, hope you like. Please review. Thanks to daddies-little-girl90, SC, and doreenthatshot for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan was led through the palace by a maid, who would introduce him to Siri. He was wondering what she would be like. She was beautiful that much was for sure, but she seemed to have a bit of a forceful personality as well. He wondered what had made her so bitter, and how she would treat him. Oh well, all that mattered was his mission.

Obi-Wan was led to a courtyard where Princess Siri was sitting by a fountain. She seemed to be either deep in thought or was intentionally not noticing their arrival, or perhaps both. The maid and Obi-Wan bowed to the Princess. "Princess Siri, this is the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said politely.

Siri turned her attention to Obi-Wan for the first time. She was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "So you are the Jedi protector I don't even need! Well you might as well forget it, I don't need you! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she exclaimed, perhaps with a little more anger than she had meant.

Obi-Wan was taken aback, he hadn't expected her to lash at him with her first words. But then again with the display in the throne room earlier, he should've expected it. "I'm sorry Princess, but I will follow my mandate to protect you," he said calmly looking into her beautiful sapphire orbs.

"You Jedi! Always such a pain in the--" Siri started, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry to hear you think that way, but Jedi are as they are," Obi-Wan replied, letting out his frustration and showing perfect calm.

"Must you always be so self righteous?" she snapped.

"Yes," he said.

"Let me guess you are a goody two shoes who always has to follow the rules?"

"You got it."

"You must drive your Master crazy!"

"Perhaps."

"And you think that just because you have a lightsaber, you can protect me from most anything."

"Pretty much," Obi-Wan answered with a little smile, now starting to enjoy getting a rise out of her. Plus she looked cuter when she was angry…then again he hadn't really seen her when she was happy.

"You are infuriating, how can anyone in the Jedi Order stand you?" she asked.

"Why do you tell me I am infuriating when I didn't start the argument in the first place?" he said, still trying to show a image of perfect calm.

"GAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon was frustrated beyond belief; he was not able to get a single trace of who might have done this. The warning signs had all gone off in his mind when he heard the king mention Telos. Personally he felt they might be involved somehow, but he had no proof. And he needed proof, and even if Telos was at fault that didn't mean Xanatos was involved. At least he certainly hoped not.

The Force was trying to communicate something to him, but he didn't know what to make of it for once. He had coined the philosophy of "feel, don't think" but his feelings confused him. He felt that something was very wrong and that he should do something immediately, but he didn't know what.

Obi-Wan looked at the now fuming Princess of Solera and sighed. She was definitely a difficult person to talk to, but he felt he had to try to calm the waters between them. "Listen Princess…I know we didn't get off on the right start but--,"

"Siri," she said looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Listen Jedi, my name is Siri, I hate being called Princess," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Obi-Wan smiled. "And my name is Obi-Wan, I think we got off on the right foot," he said.

"That's only the biggest understatement of the year," she replied.

"Yes," he agreed.

"I'm sorry; I just hate it that my parents treat me like such a child all the time," she said calmly looking up at him.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't want this particular mission either," he said.

"Oh really?"

"I don't mean any offense but I would've rather stayed by my Master's side."

Siri looked at him curiously. "So how long have you and your Master been together?" She asked.

"Since I was 13, the age all Padawans find their Masters or…are sent to the Agri-Corps," he replied.

"What is that?"

"If a initiate is not taken on by a Master they are sent to the Agri Corps to work as a farmer and go on about a million Spore Tours," he said glumly.

"You talk as if you were in it," she said with a sparkle of mischief in her eye.

"Well I was for about a day," he said with a chuckle. "It's a long story."

"We have time," she replied smiling for the first time.

AN: I would like thank my wonderful reviewers daddies-little-girl90, Ludivinelover, and doreenthatshot. I will try to get another chapter up this week but come Saturday I'm going to St. Thomas for a week on vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan and Siri continued to talk for a long while. Obi-Wan felt himself starting to enjoy the company of the Princess, while she felt she was relaxing for perhaps one of the very few times in her life. "So what is it like…being a Jedi?" Siri asked.

"Well being a Jedi is what I've always wanted to do my whole life. It's a hard road and there is great risk every mission. But is worth it to know we are helping bring peace to the galaxy," he said.

Siri sighed. "I wish my parents would've let me be a Jedi," she said.

Obi-Wan gave her a double take, Siri was Force sensitive? "You mean you are Force sensitive?" he asked echoing his previous thought.

"Yes I am. I might not be a Jedi, but I can use the Force," she said matter of factly.

Well then, prove it," he said.

Siri nodded and looked a water pitcher and summoned the Force. Wearing a mischievous smile she upturned the water pitcher right on Obi-Wan's head.

"SIRI!" he shouted angrily.

"It was….a accident?" she said laughing.

Qui-Gon was looking over the notes he'd written on his datapad and rubbed his forehead. Things were not going as he planned. "Hello Qui-Gon!" he heard a friendly male voice greet him.

He looked up in surprise. "Ral Harman! What a surprise, didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed.

"I heard there were Jedi here, and you can imagine my surprise at finding it was you," Ral replied.

"Well how long have you been here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Ever since my retirement, Solera is my home planet and I'm a good friend of the Tachi family. Their daughter is quite strong in the Force," Ral said.

Qui-Gon gave his old friend a double take. "Wait a minute, so the Princess could have been a Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes, and I know the Jedi Order would never have allowed me to do it, but please keep my confidence. I've been training Siri in the Jedi arts?" Ral replied.

"You have? But why?" Qui-Gon asked.

Well I never had planned to. You see she was discovered as Force sensitive as a baby like all the others. But as she is the only heir to the throne of Solera, her parents couldn't part with her. So she grew up untrained, until she was about 5 years old. She was quite the little troublemaker when she was little and she couldn't control the Force, which left several poor unsuspecting servants getting attacked by various objects. So her parents begged me to train her, and so I have," Ral said.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I won't say a word to anyone…I would've done the same thing."

AN: I want to thank my wonderful reviewers daddies-little-girl90, Anakinrocks, and Ludivinelover. I promise the next chapter will come sooner than this one did. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 8**

Tolan and Mari Tachi both found their daughter and her Jedi protector both laughing and chatting as they entered the room. The Jedi Padawan was soaked, and it was obvious he didn't seem that happy about it. Mari sighed, thinking about what her daughter's reaction would be to the news she and her husband had.

"Siri, may we have a word?" Tolan said drawing the attention of the Siri and Obi-Wan.

Siri sighed and walked over to her parents. "Yes Father?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"As you know there have been several attempts to try to gain a new peace treaty with Telos, and we now think we have a way to make that possible. It would be a big sacrifice but we think it would work," Tolan started not looking his daughter in the eye.

"What kind of peace treaty are you talking about?" Siri asked.

"Honey you may want to sit down for this," Mari said calmly.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Siri asked sitting down and crossing her arms.

"The ruler of Telos Vox Chun has asked only for his son Bruck to take your hand in marriage," Tolan stated.

Siri shot a look at both her parents. "You did WHAT?" she asked incredulously.

"Siri, please calm down," Mari pleaded.

"You tell me I'm going to marry some stranger and you want me to CALM DOWN!" she snapped, her face turning red as she stood up.

"Where are you going Siri?" Tolan asked.

"I'm leaving so I don't do something I will regret later," she answered and then proceeded to storm from the room, Obi-Wan at her tail.

Siri couldn't believe it, what were her parents thinking? Obviously they didn't care in the least that she would be happy in life. She'd met Bruck Chun once when she was a child, and he was so annoying! She couldn't imagine that she would have to marry that piece of bantha fodder. She stormed out of the palace and to the gardens where she sat on a bench. Only then did she notice that Obi-Wan was still there. She felt a blush creep in her cheek, but shrugged it off.

"I suppose you heard everything," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said giving her a sympathetic look.

Sympathy. That was something she had never wanted, especially not from this cute Jedi standing in front of her. Wait a minute; she thought…did I just think Obi-Wan was cute? Snap out of it Siri, she told herself. She felt like bursting into big wet tears, but she controlled herself, letting it go like the Jedi do.

"Me too," she said with a sigh. "I just wish my parents would stop controlling my life. Does what I want to do even matter?"

"Well sometimes the right choices are the hardest to make," he said calmly. Was that guy EVER not calm?

"But I don't even think it is right. I've met the Chuns they are not nice people," she said.

"I think that no matter what the obstacles, I think you would be strong enough to handle it," Obi-Wan said, moving to sit on the bench beside her.

"You're really sweet, but I don't think so this time," Siri replied.

"You never know, perhaps its not what the will of the Force for you to marry him, you never know," he said confidently.

"I don't think even the Force could change my parent's minds, and believe me I would try it if I thought it could work," she said.

"You never know what the will of the Force will be," Obi-Wan said softly his face inches from Siri's. "You see my Master always tells me that we should pay attention to the present and decide our own course on our instincts. Most of the other Jedi believe in a person's destiny," Obi-Wan said.

"And what do you believe?" she asked softly gazing in his eyes.

"I believe…that anything is possible," he said.

And later on they would debate who initiated it, both Siri and Obi-Wan's lips met in a brief sweet kiss. And the next moment they both pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan said and a look of fear crossed his face. Forgetting his orders, he stood up and walked away swiftly, leaving a very confused Siri in his wake.

AN: I want to give a big THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers who keep encouraging me: daddies-little-girl90, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, and siriobi. And I thought I would do something a little different this time, so here is a little preview from the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review.

Siri and Obi-Wan didn't know it, but they had been watched. The man in question curled his lips up in a smile watching this new development. This would work into his plans nicely. As a matter of fact it was perfect, better than he could have hoped. The former Jedi known as Xanatos leapt down from his perch and left hurriedly to work on the next part of his plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 9**

Siri and Obi-Wan didn't know it, but they had been watched. The man in question curled his lips up in a smile watching this new development. This would work into his plans nicely. As a matter of fact it was perfect, better than he could have hoped. The former Jedi known as Xanatos leapt down from his perch and left hurriedly to work on the next part of his plan.

The next couple of days were very uncomfortable for both Siri and Obi-Wan. Since they had kissed, they couldn't bear to look each other in the eye. As well as barely saying a word to each other unless necessary. Obi-Wan was trying to let go of his feelings for Siri, and the memory of the kiss he couldn't forget. He knew he had to act like a Jedi should, but he never thought it would be this hard.

Siri didn't know what to think about the young Jedi. She had been startled when they had kissed, yet it had created butterflies in her stomach that lasted all night. She couldn't figure out Obi-Wan, he usually appeared so calm to her, yet she could sense deep feelings beneath the surface. She knew that she needed to forget the kiss, after all she was supposed to marry soon. But she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Siri! You need to get ready dear!" Mari exclaimed bursting into Siri's quarters and making her loose her train of thought.

"Why?" Siri asked somewhat coolly. She loved her mother dearly, but she didn't know that she could ever forgive her mom for ruining her life, at least not now.

"Vox and his son Bruck are arriving within the hour! You must be ready to greet them!" Mari replied.

"Why would I want to?" Siri snapped.

"Daughter, I know you are up set with us. But we are doing it for the good of Solera, please dear try to understand," Mari said pleadingly, putting a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Fine," Siri said and began getting ready…for her doom if felt like.

Siri entered the throne room and sat down in her seat, Obi-Wan walking up and standing behind her. The great doors opened and a tall man with white hair and icy blue eyes came first followed by another young man who looked similar. Siri frowned, she had never liked the Chun family. There was something about then that just made her want to keep her distance. Too bad she had to marry Bruck.

"Welcome Governor Chun and young Bruck! Welcome to Solera," Tolan said, putting on a smile.

"We thank you for your hospitality King Tolan, we are glad to be here on your fair planet once more. And we hope that this new treaty will bring years of prosperity and peace to both of our great nations," Vox Chun said in reply.

Obi-Wan stifled a yawn; the formalities of politics had always bored him. Siri also had never cared for these long speeches, she loathed the day when she would have to do it. She nearly barfed hearing what her father said next.

"We are proud that our daughter will marry such a fine young gentleman, and we are proud to finally unite our two great worlds," Tolan said.

"And we are happy to welcome Princess Siri into our family as well," Vox said smoothly.

"Now let us retire, I'm sure our children would like to get better acquainted," Tolan replied ignoring the death glare his daughter sent his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 10**

Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Siri and Bruck from a short distance away. His first impression of Bruck Chun wasn't a good one, he'd never spoken to him and already strongly disliked him. Siri, it seemed was in total agreement, Bruck had tried to hold her hand as they had left the throne room, but Siri yanked it away and nearly slugged him. All the while Obi-Wan was trying not to slug Bruck as well.

"So are you excited that you will be my wife?" Bruck asked wearing a smirk.

Siri turned and smiled. "Oh of course I am," she said.

Obi-Wan started and so did Bruck. "You are?" Bruck asked.

"Of course NOT!" she exclaimed. "Who in their right mind would marry a complete idiot like you?" she said.

"You obviously don't care anything about the peace between worlds," Bruck challenged.

"No, I just can't stand you," Siri snapped back.

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle, drawing Bruck's loathing look. "What's with the Jedi?" he snarled.

Siri was speechless for a moment trying to think of how best to answer, but Obi-Wan did it for her. "To save idiots like you from her wrath," he said.

"Very funny. Really, why do you have a Jedi here?"

"Like he said," Siri said, glancing at Obi-Wan. "To protect you," she said and then she kneed him in a place where the sun don't shine. Bruck went down shouting in rage. "Unless of course, you irritate the Jedi as well," Siri stated and left, Obi-Wan following close behind.

Siri kept up her pace, going to her favorite spot once more. The bench in the gardens, she sat down and silently fumed trying to think through her dilemma. It seemed she was either going to be unhappy for the rest of her life, or she would turn against her parents and her world.

Then she broke out of her reverie to notice that Obi-Wan was standing nearby, looking somewhat nervous. She wondered what his malfunction was before remembering, it was on the very bench she was seated on that she and Obi-Wan had kissed. A flush came to her cheeks and she mentally assaulted insulted herself for her utter stupidity.

She swallowed and stood up and came to stand near him. "Tell me…why?" she asked him quietly.

"Why what?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Why…you kissed me," she stated slowly.

"You kissed me," he answered, finally meeting her eyes.

"I don't think so, after all I am a Princess and I'm promised to another," Siri said.

"And I am a Jedi, I can't form attachments. It is against our Code," Obi-Wan replied.

"So we both have just cause not to kiss one another, yet we did," Siri said logically.

"Yes we did, so that gives us only one conclusion…" Obi-Wan replied.

"Though despite the fact we aren't allowed to kiss, or form a relationship we still…"

"kissed. And we both must have felt the same thing in order for us to have…"

"kissed each other at the same time," Siri finished. "Ok I admit it, I kissed you."

"And I kissed you back," Obi-Wan said. "So what does this mean for us? Should we do what is required of us and forget it ever happened or…"

"give into our feelings?" Siri couldn't believe she was having this conversation with anyone let alone a JEDI she had only just met. Half the time she wanted to hit Obi-Wan, yet the rest of the time she felt like kissing him again. He was the most infuriating person she'd met, yet she had made her smile more in the last few days than anyone else had in her whole life.

Obi-Wan was worried about what was happening to him. He'd had crushes on girls before, but that was only in passing and he had always been too focused on his goal of becoming a Jedi. Siri however, was a complication he'd never imagined. She could be raging with fury one minute and the next be compassionate and friendly. He knew it was against the Jedi Code to form attachments with anyone, yet he felt himself already becoming attached to Siri. He'd wanted to slug Bruck when he had gotten near Siri, but she had been quite able to handle it herself.

"What do we do then?" Siri asked him, her sapphire eyes watching him with a mixture of hope and fear.

"I don't know…if I were to have a relationship with you…I would be expelled from the Jedi Order. Yet, I am feeling that it may very well be the will of the Force that led me here," Obi-Wan said.

"So what you are saying is…" Siri started to say.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied and pulled her into a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 11**

Over the next couple of weeks, the relationship between the Princess of Solera and the Jedi Padawan began to blossom. They spent most of their days trying to escape Bruck and talk and cuddle for hours on end. Qui-Gon began to notice a change in his Padawan. Something had made Obi-Wan go from serene and serious to happy and fun loving. Not that Qui-Gon didn't want his Padawan to enjoy himself, but he was acting different.

But at the moment, Qui-Gon didn't have much time to try and understand Obi-Wan's different behavior as he had gotten nowhere with trying to solve the mystery of the thermal detonators at the palace. He felt like he was overlooking something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He had researched Telos' recent history and he found nothing amiss. Vox Chun had been elected ruler of Telos in a democratic election. Qui-Gon's headaches had only just begun.

Xanatos moved stealthily through the grass, his dark hood concealing as much of his face as he could. Everything was going perfect, now to initiate the next part of his plan. Xanatos was excited, ready to finish what he had wanted to so many years ago. He felt wronged by Qui-Gon and he couldn't wait till justice be done upon him. Not to mention his little Padawan too. Xanatos stood in shadows and looked up to see one of the tall spires of the Jedi Temple.

"Concentrate, use the Force," Ral scolded. At the moment he was giving Siri her lessons on the Force, but the Princess seemed quite distracted today. Ral wondered if it had something to do with the young Jedi apprentice standing in the back.

"Sorry," she said and she looked at the rock at made it move.

"Good, now why don't you tell me what has you so distracted," Ral said looking at his young charge.

Siri looked up in surprise, Obi-Wan's eyes also widened visibly. Ral had a feeling he knew what was going on. "I don't know what you are talking about," Siri said in a rush.

Ral laughed. "Sure you do."

"No I don't," Siri argued.

"Siri, you are never distracted when I give you your lessons. Today you are, of course I notice. Now I could tell you what I think it is, and if I am right you must tell me everything," Ral stated.

Siri nodded. "Ok," she said.

"I think what is happening is that you and young Obi-Wan have fallen for each other," Ral said gently. He could tell by the shocked looks on their faces that his guess was right on the mark.

"Oh Ral, please don't tell anyone!" Siri exclaimed worried.

"You both know the consequences of having a relationship right now?" he asked. The young couple nodded glumly.

"Obi-Wan would be kicked out of the Jedi Order and if Bruck Chun finds out it could cause war between Solera and Telos," Ral said. Again they nodded.

"But I do believe in the power of love," Ral said.

The couple looked startled. "But…that's not how a Jedi thinks," Obi-Wan said.

"Right, but don't delude yourself and think that you are the first Jedi to break the code. I once was in love as well, and though it didn't end well I still believe in love. Why do you think I retired from the Order? I needed a life without the restrictions the Jedi Order put on me. Not to say that the Jedi Order is wrong, it just wasn't right for me," Ral finished.

"So what's going to happen now?" Siri asked nervously.

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going to tell the others, it is not my business. You both must be exceedingly careful though, I'm probably the only person who feels this way," Ral replied.

"Oh Ral, thank you so much," Siri exclaimed, giving the old Jedi a hug.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said breathlessly.

"Now, since that is cleared up. Use the Force and try again Siri," Ral said. Siri groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 12**

Obi-Wan couldn't believe how in such a short time his life had been so dramatically altered. Before he'd met Siri, he only lived to serve the Jedi Order and uphold peace and justice to the galaxy. Now his life felt fuller, in a way he never would have thought possible. His relationship with Siri; made him begin to question many things.

Firstly he kept thinking about the Jedi Order's ban on attachments. He now wondered how this ever came to be written in the Code. For he now saw how attachments could strengthen Jedi as well as weaken them. Another thing he worried about was about how everything was going to end. He knew that the time of reckoning would draw close eventually, but for the present he wanted to live each moment as it came. For once he was focusing on the present, though he was sure this wouldn't impress Qui-Gon much.

As for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was doing his best to try to block his Master from knowing everything. It was something he didn't want to do, and he had never done before but Siri was important to him. She was becoming more important everyday. He just wanted to live in the moment, and be with the woman he had fallen in love with.

Siri smiled, she had never remembered smiling quite as much until she met Obi-Wan. At first she couldn't stand him, but then he grew on her. When she closed her eyes, she could picture him in her mind his warm smile, his beautiful stormy eyes and that voice that could make her melt. She had never been an emotional person in her life, but Obi-Wan had turned her world upside down. And she was loving every minute of it.

"Qui-Gon!" Ral Harman said rushing towards the Jedi Master.

"Yes? What is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, sensing the mixed emotions of the other Jedi.

"There have been more threats to the kingdom. Thermal detonators were just found buried in the ground of 3 security force buildings, two med centers and the summer palace," Ral stated. "And on top of that, they were all scheduled to detonate at the same time. Luckily they have all been deactivated and removed, and this follows the previous pattern. Overriding the sensors and then reengaging them. This enemy is toying with us," Ral said frustrated.

Qui-Gon absorbed his anger at the mysterious villain and let it go. Then he looked back to face Harman. "I must go and inspect the locations," he said.

"Yes, I will go with you," Ral said.

Qui-Gon went looking through the palace trying to find his Padawan. Obi-Wan had not been very receptive lately to their bond. So Qui-Gon had to find him the old fashioned way. He eventually found him in one of the parlors sitting next to Princess Siri. They were talking and laughing and looking like they were having a good time. AS Qui-Gon drew closer her felt a red flag alert in his head that something wasn't as it seemed. He pushed these thoughts out of his head for the present and walked forward.

"Obi-Wan," he said. His Padawan nearly jumped and gave Qui-Gon a nervous look. That was unusual.

"Yes Master?" He asked somewhat apprehensively.

"I must go away for a bit, there were more attacks. You must stay," Qui-Gon said, expecting Obi-Wan to object. Instead Obi-Wan nodded. "May the force be with you Master," he said.

Qui-Gon reciprocated the farewell and moved from the room. Obi-Wan's behavior had gone even stranger. Either Obi-Wan was maturing and accepting everything he was telling him, or something was up with his young Padawan. But once more, he had no time to dwell on it. He met up with Ral Harman and the Jedi hopped a transport to take them to the various locations the detonators had been found.

The following day when Qui-Gon returned he was even more confused. He was no closer to an answer than he had been the previous day, or the week before that. He was at a dead end, and the Temple's technicians had not been able to help much either.

But there was one thing Qui-Gon now finally understood. The uncharacteristic ways Obi-Wan had been acting could only mean one thing. Qui-Gon's Padawan was infatuated with the Princess and though he was loathe to do it, it was now his responsibility to confront Obi-Wan.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan frowned. Siri's mother had decided to take her daughter out to get a fitting for her wedding dress, so Obi-Wan was given the day off. And he didn't like it one bit. And on top of that his Master was off investigating new attacks. So Obi-Wan was left alone, and for once calming exercises and meditation didn't help one bit.

He walked through the gardens silently, anything he saw reminded him sharply of Siri. He wished she were beside him right now. Instead, Obi-Wan saw Bruck Chun walked down the path, coming towards him.

"Well if it isn't the Jedi," Bruck sneered.

"Good job Captain Obvious," Obi-Wan snapped back, he really didn't want to deal with the likes of Bruck Chun today.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to let go of emotions," Bruck chided.

"Oh really? And I suppose you think you are some kind of expert on the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan replied irritated.

"I never said I was, but you obviously are a horrible Jedi," Bruck said.

"And why would you say that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because you are breaking your precious Jedi Code," Bruck said smirking.

Obi-Wan felt a wave of nervousness, could he possible know about him and Siri. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not letting his shock through.

"Oh I know it all," Bruck said and left a very frustrated and confused Obi-Wan behind.

Qui-Gon had crouched behind a tall bush when he had seen Obi-Wan speak to Bruck Chun. He heard the entire conversation from his hiding spot and it only confirmed his suspicions. He sighed; he really didn't want to do this but he had to. Qui-Gon felt the waves of nervousness and fear emanate from his Padawan, and those feelings only grew when Obi-Wan finally saw Qui-Gon.

"Hello Master," Obi-Wan said casually trying to mask his emotions.

"Obi-Wan we need to talk," Qui-Gon said steadily.

"We are talking Master," Obi-Wan said innocently.

"You've been keeping something from me," Qui-Gon said, noticing that Obi-Wan's face showed some alarm hearing this.

"What are you talking about Master?" Obi-Wan asked knowing he was on dangerous grounds. First he knew that if Qui-Gon knew and he didn't confess front then he would be lying to Qui-Gon, something that would totally undermine the Master-Padawan bond. And secondly if Qui-Gon did know that Obi-Wan was breaking the Jedi Code by being with Siri, then that could have even more dangerous consequences.

"Why don't you tell me Padawan," Qui-Gon said looking Obi-Wan in the eyes calmly.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking," Obi-Wan said, his nervousness growing far greater and much harder to hide and release.

"You have broken the Jedi Code, tell me everything," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan gasped and took a deep breath. So Qui-Gon knew it all, and Obi-Wan knew what would happen. He had wanted to take everything day by day, but the time had now come that would force Obi-Wan to make the ultimate choice, the choice he was afraid to make. Qui-Gon was still waiting for an answer, and Obi-Wan sighed. It was time to come clean.

"I…fell in love Master," Obi-Wan started, his thoughts drifting to think of Siri, his Princess, the woman he loved.

"Go on," Qui-Gon said quietly.

"At first I didn't really like my assignment Master at all. I even fought with Princess Siri, but then I don't know what happened. We fell in love, I know that I'm going against the Jedi Code but I can't help but feel that what I'm doing is right," Obi-Wan said, looking in Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Are you willing to give up your life as a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"I don't want to stop being a Jedi for anything; it is what I've always wanted to do in life. I just found something that fulfills me in a way that even being a Jedi hasn't. I don't think I could give up Siri so easy," Obi-Wan said slowly.

"She is promised to another, and you have dedicated your life to the Jedi Order. This won't end well, you are smart enough to know this Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated.

"Like I said Master, I can't give up Siri so easily. I have faith that the Force will guide me this way," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Obi-Wan really going to forget all his Jedi training, leave the Order and him so easily over a girl who was 2 years younger than him. His Padawan was being way too hasty, and it scared Qui-Gon. It couldn't help but to remind Qui-Gon of what a certain former Padawan of his had done. Were he to always fail like this? "You know I have no choice but to report this to the Jedi Council and Siri's parents."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan watched his Master leave and he kept telling himself he was doing what he felt was right for him. He couldn't abandon Siri and he didn't want to abandon Qui-Gon either. He wished things could have been different that he could have the best of both worlds, but unfortunately that couldn't happen.

AN: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers again, for not only their lovely reviews, but for putting up with my slowness. I'm going to try and endeavor to post more frequently since college will be out soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 14**

Siri was about ready to scream. In her opinion there was nothing worse than spending the whole day shopping with her mother. She loathed wearing dresses in the first place, unlucky for her she had to get fitted with various wedding dresses all day. And after every dress, her mother would ask her if she liked that one. Siri couldn't get it through her mother's mond that she would rather not be wearing any sort of dress in the first place, and especially not a wedding dress. Once more she cursed the fact that she had been born royalty.

When she finally returned home, the first thing she did was try to find Obi-Wan. She found him once more in their favorite spot. He looked distressed, but his whole demeanor changed when he realized who was approaching. He stood and came over to her. "I've missed you Siri," he said reaching out for her.

"I missed you too Obi-Wan," she replied falling into his embrace. She looked upon the man who had changed her in so many ways. From his stormy blue eyes to his warm smile, she loved everything about Obi-Wan. The two looked at each other for a moment, before both simultaneously reaching for each others lips and kissing once more. Siri knew she could never get sick of Obi-Wan's kisses.

As their kiss ended Obi-Wan looked Siri in the eyes. "I love you," he said silently gazing into her sapphire eyes.

Siri smiled, this being the first time he'd told her this. She'd known she'd loved him for awhile now, but now she knew she could reciprocate completely. "I love you too Obi-Wan Kenobi," she replied.

"SIRI TACHI!" yelled a stern and angry voice. The young lovers jumped and turned in the direction the voice had come from. There stood Tolan Tachi, glaring coldly at the two.

"Father, it's not what---" Siri started.

"I don't want to hear it, come with me Siri," Tolan snapped.

Siri turned to Obi-Wan sadly. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry love," Obi-Wan replied kissing her cheek.

"Sometime TODAY Siri!" Tolan exclaimed.

Siri gave Obi-Wan one last apologetic looks and then hurried after her father. Obi-Wan watched her go sadly feeling that there no way this could get any worse.

"I love him father!" Siri stated, after her father demanded an explanation.

"You are promised to ANOTHER!" he yelled.

"I'm not aware of ever promising anything to THAT man," Siri snapped.

Besides their similar looks, Tolan's bad temper and stubbornness was shared with his daughter. Mari burst through the door hearing the shouts. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Tolan turned to his wife. "Only that I caught our daughter kissing the Jedi Padawan," he explained.

Mari turned to her daughter and gave her a piercing stare. "Is this true?" she asked steadily.

"Yes Mother, I love Obi-Wan," Siri replied.

"Siri, do you realize the mistake you are making? This could have grave consequences on the whole planet. Do you want us to go to war with Telos?" Mari asked.

"Of course not, but I can't deny what I feel in my heart, I love him and I always will," Siri answered.

"You infatuation with him will leave eventually, but the effects of war will last on Solera forever. You are still not an adult Siri, your birthday is not for 5 days, we are still you parents and you will do as we say," Tolan said.

Before Siri had a chance to give a good comeback, the door opened and Vox and Bruck Chun entered the room. Vox went directly over to Tolan. "So I hear that your daughter has fallen for the Jedi, that is unacceptable," he said glaring at Siri. She glared right back.

"There is no problem, she won't see the Jedi again, she will marry your son as promised," Tolan said.

Siri felt like screaming, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't leave Obi-Wan, she wouldn't marry that horrible Bruck Chun. She wished there was some other option.

"If our children aren't married in 4 days then our planets will go to war," Vox said staring down King Tolan.

When Siri heard Vox Chun's words she felt as if her heart was shattering. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, and she hated the Chuns for doing this to her for persuading her parents to do this. Still she knew her duty, and she knew what she had to do. Siri turned around and walked right out of the room, ignoring her parents. She looked through the castle searching for Obi-Wan. Upon finding him she walked up slowly and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 15**

Obi-Wan felt Siri's emotions as she drew closer to him and he turned before she had even reached him. "Siri what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her and pulling her close.

Siri pulled away and couldn't look into Obi-Wan's eyes. "We can't continue this anymore, we have to end it," she said.

"What? You can't mean that," Obi-Wan replied, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill. Siri on the other hand already looked like she'd been crying.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I'm serious," she said wiping her tears.

"But I--," he started being cut off.

"Listen Obi-Wan, its been wonderful while it lasted, but we need to stop pretending. I'm the Princess of Solera and my first duty is to my people, to my parents. I've been way too selfish this whole time, and I hadn't seen it. You must understand this is how its meant to be. I will marry Bruck Chun," Siri said as calmly as she could, her heart wanting to repel every word she said.

"I told my Master that I would leave the Jedi for you! You can't be doing this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, irate she was doing this to him.

"I am! It's my choice Obi-Wan, you must respect it!"

"Respect that you are tearing my heart out!"

"Respect that I'm doing my duty, like you should be doing!"

"I can't believe you, you are such a hypocrite!"

"I'm doing what I must Kenobi!"

"Well I'm so happy that you "must" rip my heart out!"

"You really think this is so easy for me?"

"Well it is obvious that it is!"

"You know what, I'm sorry I ever met you Kenobi!"

"You either Princess!"

"Well fine then. I was going to suggest we still be friends, but I might as well not even bother!"

"Yes don't bother! I should've known that you would do this to me!"

"It was your fault for kissing me!"

"You kissed me too Princess!

"So long Kenobi, good riddance!"

"Same to you Princess, same to you."

Ral Harman could hear the shouting match between Siri and Obi-Wan from his quarters. He was afraid this would happen, it was quite unfortunate that they had been found out. He'd truly believe that they would be together forever, but it appeared that would never happen now. Then again the Force did work in mysterious ways.

Qui-Gon was trying to meditate in his quarters when he heard his comlink chirp. Adgitated it, he answered it to find the holographic form of Master Yoda in front of him.

"Master Yoda, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Word we have gotten. Broken the Code your Padawan has, neglected to tell us you have," Master Yoda said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

Qui-Gon took a breath. First he was shocked that the Council had found out about Obi-Wan's relationship with Siri already, and secondly he knew he was in hot water with the Council now for not reporting Obi-Wan's offense earlier. "I had every intention of telling you this, but I was hoping first to try and get my Padawan to understand the consequences of his actions," he explained.

"Nevertheless know about it we do. Speak with your Padawan we want, come back you must," Yoda answered.

"What about the mission here?" Qui-Gon asked perplexed.

"Asked you both to leave, the royal family has," Yoda replied.

"Yes Master, we will come back shortly," Qui-Gon said and ended the transmission.

He found Obi-Wan laying down on his sleepcouch in his quarters. The young man looked quite angry and depressed and just stared at the ceiling. Obi-Wan didn't even move when he heard Qui-Gon enter the room.

"Obi-Wan we must leave immediately," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan didn't make any reaction. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"You must, the Council wishes to speak with you," said Qui-Gon.

"I'm not leaving. I already know what the Council will say. They will reprimand me and then they will eject me from the Jedi Order. I won't go," Obi-Wan answered sitting up wearing a grim look of determination on his face.

"Obi Wan, the Council hasn't sent you from the Order yet. And they might not, they will listen to what you say in your defense. Please come," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere," Obi-Wan said, a note of finality in his words. He handed Qui-Gon his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon had left the sparkling planet of Solera alone and concerned. He felt depressed, as he had felt when his apprentice Xanatos had left. He had been so sure that Obi-Wan was the apprentice of his that would truly shine. Obi-Wan had such a good heart, it was just too unfortunate that it was his heart that had led to his downfall as a Jedi. Still it was another wound that stung Qui-Gon's heart deeply. The loss of two Padawans should never be felt by any Master, he mused.

He knew he needed to report to the Temple, but at the moment he couldn't bear to go back without Obi-Wan by his side. Looking at Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hands, he felt the total grief just wash over him. Qui-Gon set a course for Coruscant that would take several days instead of the most direct route. He really needed time to meditate.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 16**

Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly through the crowded streets of Solus, Solera's capital city. He has his hood up in order to conceal his face. The King and Queen knew that Obi-Wan hadn't left the planet and so their guards were search the streets for the Jedi in order to escort him off the planet. He had no intentions of letting that happen.

He was still angry at Siri and jealous too, that Bruck would be the one to marry Siri and not him. The injustice of it made him want to scream with anger. Yet he was still a Jedi at heart, if not a official one and the Jedi ways were still his. He knew what he was feeling could lead him to the Dark Side and he had no intentions of letting that happen. He absorbed his frustrations, jealousy and anger and let it go, but remnants of it still remained.

The next couple of days Obi-Wan did the same. He bought food with the few credits he had, and he kept his eyes open and his ears attentive. He heard many of the locals talking about the upcoming wedding the following day between Bruck and Siri, every time he heard about it he wanted to scream. The Solerans all seemed quite excited about what the new treaty with Telos would mean for their planet.

On the day of the wedding he heard even more of the same, and then it happened. Obi-Wan was walking down a crowded street when all of a sudden he felt the Force warning him of danger close at hand. Obi-Wan desperately wished for his lightsaber at that moment.

The next moment he felt his self shocked from three sides at once. His whole body felt paralyzed and the last thing he saw before slipping from consciousness was Royal guards surrounding him.

"Wake up Obi-Wan, please wake up," he heard. Obi-Wan felt himself slowly waking up, wondering what had happened to make him such a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to see none other than Ral Harman staring back at him. "Good you're awake," he said.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Surely you recognize that you are in the palace," Ral replied.

"What? The palace? Why am I here?" Obi-Wan asked, flabbergasted.

"I think the King and Queen wish to address that themselves," Ral said.

Obi-Wan sat up and noticed that standing a short distance away was King Tolan and Queen Mari, both looking very upset. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know we hadn't gotten along as of late. But…we need your help," Tolan said.

"What's wrong? Is it Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Tolan replied.

"She has been kidnapped," Mari replied fearfully.

"How do you know this?" asked Obi-Wan.

"She had been in room refusing to come out. Then a servant noticed her door was open. Siri was gone, and the only hints we have as to who might have taken her is a strand of her hair, and these datasheets," Mari answered.

Obi-Wan looked at the items. A lock of Siri's hair was included and then he looked at the datasheets. He gasped, never expecting to see what he did. On the first one was a half moon symbol. The same one that Qui-Gon's former Padawan and enemy had a scar of and used for his company Offworld. The second datasheet showed the image of the Jedi Temple.

"What did you make of those?" Tolan asked.

"I know where she is," Obi-Wan replied.

"Will you save her?" Mari asked.

Obi-Wan just nodded.

AN: I just would like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers to this story. I know I'm very bad at updating, but this story will be continued. Real life has just been dragging me down lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review...it inspires me to update sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 17**

As much as he dreaded to do it, Obi-Wan knew he must contact Qui-Gon. This had now grown dangerous, not just for Siri and Solera, but for the Jedi as well. It took a moment, but Qui-Gon eventually answered and Obi-Wan looked at the holographic form of his former Master. Qui-Gon looked like he hadn't slept for days and was very depressed. Obi-Wan felt bad knowing he was probably the cause for this.

"Qui-Gon please hear me out," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon was silent. "I think I've solved the mystery of the detonators. It was Xanatos!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously.

"Because Siri was just kidnapped today and this was found in her quarters," Obi-Wan said showing Qui-Gon the datasheet of Xanatos' mark. Though Obi-Wan couldn't tell looking at Qui-Gon's holographic form, the Jedi Master paled considerably. "There is more," Obi-Wan continued. "This was also found," Obi-Wan said, showing Qui-Gon the sketch of the Jedi Temple.

Qui-Gon was quiet for a moment deep in thought; Obi-Wan wanted him to say something. He wanted to do something; Siri's life was at stake here.

"He's doing it again," Qui-Gon said.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His formula. Disruption, demoralization, distraction equals devastation," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan thought about it a moment. Everything was falling into place, the Jedi had walked into a trap. "The thermal detonators were the disruption," he started.

"You Obi-Wan were demoralized when everyone found out about you and the Princess," Qui-Gon said.

"Siri being kidnapped is the distraction…so the devastation must be...," Obi-Wan said looking down at the remaining datasheet. "The Jedi Temple!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Obi-Wan you must come back with me to the Temple," Qui-Gon said.

"I will do it," Obi-Wan replied, the look of a Jedi coming back to his features. He was ready to fight like a Jedi to save the woman he loved, for perhaps the last time.

Obi-Wan was waiting on a landing pad for Qui-Gon to arrive to take him to Coruscant. He wrapped his robe around him, as he paced, ready to get there before it was too late. "Obi-Wan," he heard a voice call behind him. Turning he saw Ral Harman.

"I'm so glad I found you, before you left," Ral said. He handed Obi-Wan a soft little bag that was heavy with something. Curious Obi-Wan peaked inside to see a lightsaber hilt. He looked at Ral questioningly.

"Siri has never wielded a lightsaber as that is the weapon of a Jedi only, however she will know how to use it, believe me. I no longer have need for my lightsaber, so give it to her when you find her. And give her these for her blade," he said handing Obi-Wan some brilliant purple crystals.

"I will do it," Obi-Wan replied and put the bag carefully in his robe pocket.

"May the Force be with you."

AN: Well I've actually come up with another update in less than week. Hopefully this makes up for my lateness before at least a little bit. Once more thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers:-)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 18**

Obi-Wan was quite uncomfortable by the silence between him and his former Master. Qui-Gon hadn't said much on the trip, except what was necessary and Obi-Wan wasn't sure what himself was he could really say. This was such a complex situation that had once again put them together and Obi-Wan knew he'd hurt Qui-Gon when he left the order. There was so much uncertainty that had set in, especially when he had fought with Siri. He wondered if she or Qui-Gon could ever forgive him.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quietly not bringing his gaze to Obi-Wan's face.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked with some trepidation.

"I know you told me what you did and why you did it. I think now that had I been in your position I probably would have done the same thing. Yet I don't think what you did is right," Qui-Gon said.

"I loved my life as a Jedi, but it just seemed there was a piece of me was missing. And when I found Siri, it was like finding that missing piece of my heart. And I don't think I could go back to having only half a heart. I love her, more than I could ever express. To me it wasn't right to not love her like I do," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"When we arrive at the Temple, we must first speak with the Council," Qui-Gon said, trying to change the subject. He couldn't help but be even further disappointed with Obi-Wan. A Jedi with such incredible potential was throwing his life away. Yet, in Qui-Gon's heart he knew that he was guilty of falling in love as well.

Tahl had been Qui-Gon's friend for as long as he remembered and he understood her completely. Yet both were Jedi, and never spoke of their feelings. Qui-Gon had always pushed his feelings about Tahl to the back of his mind. Unlike his former apprentice who instead acted upon his feelings.

Obi-Wan looked uneasy at the thought of having to go and speak before the Council. He had never been a fan of standing in front of all those Jedi Masters, yet this would be worse in many ways. He knew in his heart what would happen, he would be reprimanded and thrown out of the Jedi Order. That would hurt him deeply, but the pain he was already feeling over his breakup with Siri was even worse.

Siri Tachi was quite irritated. As if her life wasn't going bad already, some weirdo had to kidnap her as well. She had been in her room, sitting on her window seat dreading her upcoming wedding when her lights went out. Should she not have been distracted, she would have noticed the Force telling her to move.

When she finally came too, she had a killer headache and her wrists were bound tightly behind her back. She looked around the room she was in trying to figure out where she was. It was nondescript with no windows which irritated her further. She struggled with her bonds trying to free herself, it was no use. Then she used the Force and tried to unlock the cuffs holding her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man said.

Siri looked around and finally realized that there was someone standing in one of the shadowy corners of the room. She glared at the occupant. "What do you want with me? If it is for a ransom, you'll get it," she said.

The guy laughed. "A ransom is the last thing I want Princess. Oh no, you are more like the bait," the guy said smirking.

"Bait? For who?" Siri asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Some Jedi are going to have a quite a surprise," he said.

At those words Siri felt her fear rising. The only Jedi she knew were Ral, Qui-Gon and of course Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan…she missed him so much, and sincerely hoped she wasn't pulling him into a trap. She loved him, yet knew that breaking up with him was the right thing to do. Now was he to be in danger because of her? She hated feeling helpless, and especially not being able to do anything so it also got her anger rising.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so late, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, you guys are great:-)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 19**

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi soon arrived at Coruscant and caught an airtaxi to the Jedi Temple. Upon arriving, both the Jedi noticed something was amiss. They couldn't seem to sense anything at all which was the most alarming thing to them. Qui-Gon tuned on his comlink and tried to signal the Temple, but it wasn't answered. Which gave them their answer right away…Xanatos was here already.

They moved as silently as they could, soon entering the Temple. Though the Jedi temple was a place of quiet contemplation and study, it was eerily quiet nothing. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hurried through the Temple searching for where the other Jedi could be. They entered the hall where the meals were served and their question was answered.

All the Jedi, were slumped over in their chairs….dead. Qui-Gon moved to feel one of the Youngling's vital signs, and Obi-Wan did likewise. They were alive, but asleep. Obi-Wan studied every face, but found no sign of Siri. Even venerable Jedi Mace Windu and Yoda were unconscious at the moment; Yoda curled up into a fetal position and Mace mumbling something about "purple lightsabers being manly".

"No, they aren't dead," said the harsh voice of Xanatos. Qui-Gon almost felt his heart grow cold. Obi-Wan looked around for the source of the voice, and then he spotted him, the former Jedi was standing in a corner of the hall shrouded in a black cloak.

"What do you want this time Xanatos?" Qui-Gon said in a almost scolding tone walking closer. Obi-Wan followed.

"Oh, only to bring about the downfall of the Jedi, but hey I'm not greedy," Xanatos said nastily.

"What did you do to them? And Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh they are completely fine; they were just slipped a harmless sleeping drug during the meal. As for your Princess, she is in another castle," Xanatos replied sneering.

Obi-Wan felt the fear rising in him and the anger for what Xanatos was doing to him, but then let it go as a Jedi should. Though Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling some of it coming back, especially when thoughts of Siri came. He turned to look at Xanatos, giving him as piercing a stare as he could muster. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Why in the galaxy would I have to tell you?" Xanatos asked giving Obi-Wan a look of condescension.

"Because we both want to know," Qui-Gon answered calmly facing down Xanatos, holding his lightsaber casually in one hand.

"So sorry to disappoint, my one time Master," Xanatos snapped. The next moment, he was a blur of movement as he threw away his dark cloak and drew his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan also ignited their sabers, waiting for Xanatos to make the first move.

In a blur of movement Xanatos gave a cry of rage and rushed forward towards the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ready, blocking blows and defending each other.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were as seamless a team as they had been when they were still Master and Padawan. Xanatos countered their moves effortlessly, his eyes darting full of unexpressed anger that he no doubt wanted to get across.

"What are you trying to prove Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked moving to cover Obi-Wan's flank.

Xanatos just looked at Qui-Gon and smiled. "Your downfall of course," he said casually.

Qui-Gon almost cursed, but instead refocused on his attack. He had no time to dwell on Xanatos' words; he had a job to do. He and Obi-Wan slowly moved the battle out of the hall, as they didn't want any Jedi to become harmed. They moved down the hallway at a fairly regular pace.

As the fighting grew more intense, they started adding kick and punches to the fight. Xanatos was struck a few times, but he never lost the rhythm of the fight. They continued at a stalemate for several long minutes.

Obi-Wan was concentrating so hard, that he didn't notice when a kick had come up and smacked him in the face. He was knocked unconscious. Xanatos gave a derisive laugh. "Once more it is just you and me Qui-Gon, knew your other ex Padawan couldn't take the heat," he said.

"Do not think you are distracting me. You will not win this time Xanatos," Qui-Gon replied. Both kept fighting at the same pace and then they reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains and towards the waterfall.

"Hey Qui-Gon so what will happen to you when all the Jedi are dead tomorrow?" Xanatos asked.

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Just that Solera isn't the only spot where I put the detonators," Xanatos said with a smirk. Then as Qui-Gon was reeling from the shock of his words, Xanatos jumped into the water. Qui-Gon went after him, but he couldn't find him. Once again Xanatos had disappeared. And now the time of reckoning had just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 20  
**

Qui-Gon hurried down the hallways in the Jedi Temple his footsteps echoing ominously. He reached the spot where he had left Obi-Wan to find that he was just now coming to. "Obi-Wan, we must hurry. The Jedi are in danger!"

The young man jumped to his feet and matched Qui-Gon's pace. "What do you mean? And where is Xanatos?" he asked.

"Escaped...like usual. He has placed thermal detonators somewhere in the Temple. We must attempt to get the Jedi out, everyone is in grave danger," Qui-Gon answered in a rush.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Where do you think the detonators are?" he asked.

"Let's check first in the dining hall, if the detonators are there, then it could be a catastrophe should they be triggered," Qui-Gon replied.

Both entered the hall finding all the Jedi still sound asleep, at the point Mace was snoring and Yoda was sucking his thumb. Obi-Wan hardly noticed, as he was scanning the tables. He summoned the Force and tried to use it to discern where the threat was. At first nothing happened, but he realized that the danger was right where he was.

Obi-Wan looked at the ground he was standing, and then to the left and right. Then he looked up. "It's the lighting!" he exclaimed.

Qui-Gon's eyes darted to the ceiling above Obi-Wan and with his own connection to the Force, he discerned that Obi-Wan was entirely correct. The lighting fixtures were large and round, but there was a large gap in them at the very top. Enough room to put some detonators in.

"Obi-Wan, call Temple security, I'm going to get up there and start removing the detonators," Qui-Gon said.

"No! Wait Qui-Gon, I should do it. I'm smaller, I will fit in the gap, and I do know how to deactivate them," Obi-Wan replied quickly.

"Its too risky, what if Xanatos has another surprise planned," Qui-Gon replied.

"That is why I should do it, the Jedi needs you. I'm about to be expelled from the Order," Obi-Wan answered.

"That doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon replied getting increasingly frustrated.

"I'm going to do it Qui-Gon. Let me do it, we are wasting time anyways," he said.

Obi-Wan shot his cable launcher at the rim of the lighting fixture. It caught and he tested the line, it would carry his weight. He was slowly drawn up higher and higher, he didn't look down despite the fact that he had no fear of heights. Reaching the top he slowly moved over the edge. The sight he saw next shocked him. For in side the interior of the light were hundreds of thermal detonators and they were all on timers…to detonate in 30 minutes.

Qui-Gon moved quickly. First he called Coruscant security forces to come immediately. They arrived soon and together they all began moving the Jedi from the hall and out of the Temple. Qui-Gon used the Force to move several of the Jedi to gravsleds brought in, first starting with the younglings.

Obi-Wan worked as quickly as he could. The clock was ticking, and he had about 250 detonators to deactivate in just under a half an hour. They were relatively simple to deactivate, it just too a few precise motions. As the time drew closer Obi-Wan hoped that all his efforts wouldn't be for naught.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 21**

Obi-Wan worked fast but he had a feeling that there was no way it could possibly work. Deactivating them wasn't very hard, but deactivating all if them, why that wasn't possible. There were still Jedi that needed moved and it looked like all their offorts might not work. Suddenly Obi-Wan had an idea.

He launched himself back to the ground floor and then ran inside the kitchens. He ignored the serving droids who were trying to kick him out. He found a garbage bag, and then turned and ran back inside the halls. He knew he had about 5 minutes left. Obi-Wan used his cable launcher once more and made it to the top of the light. He moved in and grabbed all the detonators that still needed deactivated. He finally had them all gathered and then made it to the bottom. Qui-Gon was standing there watching him. "What are you doing Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"No time," Obi-Wan replied and rushed off down the hall lugging his sack. He moved down the hall as quickly as he could, he had only seconds now. Finally he reached his destination…The Room Of A Thousand Fountains. He ran in and threw the bag into the lake. The next moment there was a loud muffled explosion and the water rose up in a large wave. It was over, Obi-Wan let out the breath of air he was holding.

Qui-Gon came up behind Obi-Wan and put a hand on his shoulder. "You saved the Jedi Order today Obi-Wan," he said.

"You helped," Obi-Wan replied.

"You did it on your own, I'm proud of you," Qui-Gon answered with a small smile.

Obi-Wan sighed, and started walking away. To hear words of praise from Qui-Gon when he was no longer his Padawan stung somewhat. Obi-Wan wished he still was, but then he remembered Siri. She had turned his world upside down, and now he needed her. It was time to follow up on his promise. "Qui-Gon I must go, Siri is still in danger," Obi-Wan answered.

"And I will go with you, the Council doesn't call me a maverick for nothing," Qui-Gon replied.

Within the hour both were on their way to Telos. Figuring they would get at least some answers by going to Xanatos' homeplanet. Now Obi-Wan's whole mind and heart was on Siri. He tortured himself endlessly wishing they had never argued. But they had, and he long to resolve it. He longed to have her in his arms again, to tell her exactly how much he loved her.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry his chapter is up so late. Thanks my my loyal readers for sticking with me and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

**The Princess****And**** T****he Padawan**

**Chapter 22**

It wasn't long before the ship touched down on Telos, the Jedi didn't dare reveal the fact that they were Jedi. They had been the most wanted people in Telos once, it wasn't going to happen again if they could help it. They moved stealthily through the capital city of Thani, using the Jedi technique looking around without being obvious about it.

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was that there was no cheer whatsoever, everyone seemed to go about their business and that was it. Secondly there was a great showing of troops in the streets of the city, and they passed a few recruitment offices. Obi-Wan stopped to read one of the signs on the walls of the nearest one. "Qui-Gon look," he said pointing at the sign.

The sign read…

TELOS IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF NEW SOLDIERS TO FACE THE NEW THREAT OF SOLERA. HELP US KEEP OUR PLANET SAFE! APPLY HERE!

"This complicates things," Qui-Gon commented.

"We need to find Siri," Obi-Wan said.

"And we will, I know where to look," Qui-Gon answered.

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan to the Governor's Palace, and the Jedi looked for a easy way to get in. They watched the gate and noticed that a gravsled carrying supplies was approaching the gate. The guards walked out and began to check his identification. This gave the Jedi the opportunity to slip in and hide. Within moments they were inside the gate.

They soon were walking down the corridors of the palace looking everywhere for Siri. Obi-Wan drew in the Force hoping that would help him locate her. Suddenly he felt it, Siri's frustration and worry and concern. Obi-Wan felt his hopes and fears rising at the same time, but attempted to push then down.

"She is this way," Obi-Wan said leading Qui-Gon towards a door at the end of the hall. There were several droids standing there guarding the door. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon didn't try to hide, merely walked right up there.

"Halt, please show your identification," said the lead droid stepping forward. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at each other and then at the same exact moment they both whipped out their lightsabers and began attacking the droids. Soon every last droid was a pile of rubble and the Jedi put their lightsabers away.

Obi-Wan burst through the door and walked forward. There she was Siri was sitting there her arms bound in cuffs. He moved forward and removed them. "Siri, are you alright?" he asked, not daring to look in her eyes.

Siri's only response was to throw herself in his arms. "Obi-Wan! I've missed you so much, I'm sorry. I've ruined everything!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Its over now, we needn't talk about the mistakes we both made. I'm so happy you're alright, when I saw the lock of your hair…"he trailed off pulling her into a kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment, feeling as if they were the only ones in the galaxy. But like all good things the kiss soon ended. "You are still in danger," Obi-Wan said seriously. "But I have something that will cheer you up."

Obi-Wan pulled out the bag on his utility belt and handed it to her. Siri opened it and she saw the lightsaber hilt and the crystals.

"From Ral," Obi-Wan answered his questioning stare.

Siri smiled as she put the crystals in the lightsaber before powering it up. She watched as the violet blade sprang to life. "This will come in handy," she said.

They heard a loud noise and all three turned to the door, a whole squad of droids were there. "Oh…did I forget to mention that I was the bait?" Siri said as the other two light their blades as well.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Princess****And**** T****he Padawan**

**Chapter 23**

Blaster bolts were shot and the lightsabers went into motion. Siri, though not having used a real lightsaber in her life knew exactly what to do with one. She moved gracefully and stylish, yet she wrought destruction on the many droids. Siri looked like she had been a Jedi her whole life, not just a unofficial apprentice. Obi-Wan would have started to defend Siri, but after seeing what she could do he instead concentrated on deflecting the bolts and taking down droids when he could.

They moved constant for about ten minutes, and then the droids just stopped shooting. The three stood together, lightsabers still ablaze waiting for what was going to happen. The droids retreated, but in the next moment they knew why.

"Why hello Qui-Gon. Miss me?" said Xanatos walking into the room, his unignited lightsaber in his hand.

"Once more Xanatos, you think you are the only person in the galaxy," Qui-Gon replied gruffly, glaring at his former Padawan.

"Do you ever learn any new threats Qui-Gon. I feel sorry for your poor Padawan, listening to you all the time...oh wait, you don't have a Padawan anymore," Xanatos said smirking.

"At least Obi-Wan didn't turn to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon replied.

"Not yet at least," Xanatos answered, his eyes falling on Siri. "So does the little Princess think she can play with the big boys? She might get singed a bit," Xanatos said.

Siri glared coolly at him. "I wouldn't say that if I were you," she said.

"We'll see about that," Xanatos answered and then turned around as he heard footsteps approaching behind him. The person moved to stand beside Xanatos, Siri gasped seeing it was Bruck Chun.

"You!" Obi-Wan said angrily. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bruck is here to even the odds a bit," Xanatos explained lighting his red lightsaber. Bruck also lit a red bladed lightsaber.

"You will not win Xanatos. Its time to end this once and for all," Qui-Gon said.

"We'll see about that," Xanatos answered and he lunged forward at Qui-Gon, moving his lightsaber in a upward sweep. Qui-Gon parried it easily, and made his own move, only to be blocked by Xanatos.

Bruck also moved forward and he went for Obi-Wan first. It was blaocked and they continued to swap blows neither one getting the advantage. Siri moved next to Obi-Wan and also moved into the battle. Bruck surprised Obi-Wan, he had no idea that he had been trained in the Jedi Arts and he could practically feel the Dark Side flowing off Bruck. And that didn't even mention Xanatos.

Obi-Wan fought defensively as he always did and that worked well against Bruck's very aggressive style of fighting. Siri on the other hand was a mix of both, she moved in and out of the fighting with grace. She did help through Bruck off guard who, though was a good fighter, had problems trying to match two other superb fighters.

The battle looked as though it might be over very soon, Obi-Wan could tell that Burck was not used to fighting long battles of endurance. He could tell also that Siri was just starting to weaken though she didn't show it and he knew she would deny everything as long as she could. Obi-Wan didn't know how Bruck had known it…but he took advantage of Siri's weakness and knocked her lightsaber out of her hand. The next moment his light saber was at her throat.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Princess ****And**** The Padawan **

**Chapter 24**

"I will kill her, don't think that I won't!" Bruck said

Obi-Wan watched on his fear rising. What would happen should Siri die, she'd been such a big part of his life lately, he was frozen with fear.

"What do you want Bruck?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you think I want?!? To see you both suffer," he said, his lightsaber growing closer to her throat.

A flicker of fear crossed her face, and then her resolve set in. "Please Bruck, be reasonable," she said.

"There is no more being reasonable. We are past the point of no return! You were promised to me, didn't that mean anything?" Bruck asked his rage growing.

"To be honest Bruck I never expected to fall in love. It was not my choice in the first place to be engaged, I have my parents to thank for that," she answered.

"Do you think I care?" Bruck said angrily moving his lightsaber a tiny bit closer to Siri's neck.

"Bruck, be reasonable, you don't want to kill Siri," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course I do. She stood me up!" Bruck exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I was kidnapped!" Siri exclaimed.

"What?" Bruck asked.

"I came here to find Siri because Xanatos kidnapped her," Obi-Wan explained.

The look on Bruck's face was one of absolute rage. "No, it can't be! Xanatos wouldn't lie to me!"

"Are you so sure about that? He HAS fallen to the Dark Side after all," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Yes I am! Once more you both are trying to trick me, but this won't happen again I assure you!" Bruck exclaimed and began to pull the lightsaber back.

To Obi-Wan it went in slow motion, the lightsaber moving closer to Siri's neck. He felt himself move forward, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to save her. But then a loud noise interrupted his thoughts, and then Bruck was on the ground a blaster bolt had torn through his back. He laid on the ground…dead.

Siri rushed forward to Obi-Wan, rubbing her neck where she had suffered a tiny burn from Bruck's blade. Obi-Wan looked to see who Bruck's assassin was and he was instantly confused. It was one of Xanatos' battle droids, yet it had targeted Bruck and not Obi-Wan or Siri. It was just one more mystery to add on top of the others. Then in the next moment he was moving again.

"I need to help Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said to Siri's questioning look. She nodded and followed.

Obi-Wan used the Force to guide him to where Qui-Gon was. Though their Master-Padawan bond was ruptured, it was still there and Obi-Wan was able to use it to find his old Master. Qui-Gon and Xanatos were locked in a furious battle, both using all their tricks during the duel. Obi-Wan and Siri moved forward and both jumped in the battle, never missing a beat. Qui-Gon shot Obi-Wan a grateful look, as he had just begun tiring.

The battle was the stuff of legends, Xanatos never missing a beat despite the fact that he was battling three. While Qui-Gon and Siri were the more aggressive fighters, Obi-Wan mostly was making sure to block blows for the other two. The look of utter hatred Xanatos was wearing would enough to stop anyone in their tracks, but the two Jedi and the Princess weren't paying any attention.

"I knew this would happen Qui-Gon. You can't take me on yourself so you have to get two others to join in," he said.

"You are not going to win this time Xanatos," Qui-Gon said continuing to move his green blade.

Xanatos then all of a sudden pulled a startling move and flipped over their heads and then beginning to flee. Qui-Gon drew in the Force and pulled a table in front of the doorway. Xanatos cut through it and began to move forward, but by the time the three were on him again.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You won't win Qui-Gon. The power of the Dark Side can never be outmatched," Xanatos said resuming the fight.

"The power of hate is not something I want," Qui-Gon replied, then faked a pass a Xanatos right and then he quickly darted to the left and took his opportunity to knock the lightsaber out of Xanatos' hand. Three lightsabers were pointed at Xanatos' throat in a moment.

The next second the door behind Xanatos burst open and a person walked up. It was Ral Harman, who walked up behind Xanatos and put binders on his hands. Xanatos glared, but couldn't do anything as the lightsabers were still ignited and pointed right at him. Qui-Gon surveyed the scene and then looked at Xanatos. "Now, its time for some answers."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Princess ****And**** The Padawan **

**Chapter 25**

"Why Xanatos? Why did you go after Solera, kidnap the Princess and murder Bruck Chun?" Qui-Gon asked calmly looking at his former Padawan.

"Why should I tell you Qui-Gon?" Xanatos snapped.

"Because your cooperation might help in lessening your sentence, then again there are still three lightsabers pointed at you," Qui-Gon answered.

Xanatos glared at the all for a moment and finally made up his mind. "Telos has never been as prosperous now as it was during the long Civil War with Solera," he started. Qui-Gon nodded, he had a feeling it had something to do with money.

"Our industry was booming at the time and since the war ended, industry was never the same. Vox Chun asked me to help him start a Civil War against Solera. As it fit into my own plans of destroying the Jedi I agreed. The Princess was kidnapped as a means to start this war and stop the treaty from happening. Bruck knew nothing about this part of the plan and not responsible for murdering him," Xanatos said with a edge to his voice.

"What?" Obi-Wan said startled. If it wasn't Xanatos who had programmed the droid to get Bruck then who did?

"You heard me," Xanatos replied giving Obi-Wan a icy cold glare.

"I think I can answer that question Qui-Gon," said Ral Harman stepping around Xanatos. "I realized you would end up on Telos and I figured you might need a hand. I reversed the programming of the droids, its unfortunate that meant targeting Bruck," he said.

"But if you wouldn't have done that then…Siri would have been murdered," Obi-Wan said shuddering.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He had his lightsaber at her throat, and right before he hit her, the droid blasted him. He died instantly," Obi-Wan said.

"Once more showing the Force works in mysterious ways," said Ral.

"Well that's one mystery solved," Qui-Gon commented. "But we still have the problem of Telos about to attack Solera," he said.

"No we don't," Siri answered and she held up a recording rod. "It have it all here," she said with a smile.

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "I think the public would like to hear this," he said taking it from her.

A copy of the recording was given to the local holonet news programs and within an hour riots began. Everyone was demanding that Vox Chun step down from his position, and cease plans to attack Solera. It looked as if the tide had finally been turned. Solera was safe.

A day later Vox retuned to his planet and was imprisoned by the government he'd ran for so long. Elections for a new governor were to happen in a month. Seeing that everything was running smoothly at last on Telos, it was time for them all to return to Solera.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Princess ****And**** The Padawan **

**Chapter 26**

The trip back to Solera was a quiet one, all seemed to be in deep thought. Qui-Gon sat at the controls with Ral in the copilot seat, Obi-Wan and Siri sat next to each other behind the others. Siri seemed to be nervous and fidgeted quite a bit until Obi-Wan finally had to say something. "Siri, it will be alright," he said.

"Obi-Wan…there is something I must tell you, she answered looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering what possibly could be happening now.

"Remember when my parents first told you about me? Remember when they said I have to be married by my eighteenth birthday or else abdicate the throne of Solera," Siri said glancing at Obi-Wan's reaction.

He looked totally baffled and quite surprised. "Siri, what are you going to do?" he asked with some trepidation.

"I don't know yet," she said with a sigh.

"Whatever you decide though, you know I will always be here by your side," Obi-Wan said.

"I know Obi-Wan, but your place is also at Qui-Gon's side," she answered looking him in the eyes. He tore his gaze from her and looked down; this was not a subject he felt comfortable talking about.

Upon arriving on Solera, the whole group was surrounded by Royal guards and led into a landspeeder which whisked them off to the palace. Siri sighed, she was uneasy how this homecoming would go. At least one thing was in her favor, she no longer was expected to marry Bruck Chun.

Upon entering the palace they headed straight for the Throne room, both Tolan and Mari rushed up to Siri and hugged her the moment she came into view.

"We were so worried about you!" Mari exclaimed, nearly overcome with emotion.

"We heard about the Chun's," Tolan commented.

"I'm so happy you are safely home," Mari said, still giving her daughter a hug.

"We have to talk," Siri said.

"Yes we do Siri," Tolan said somberly. "You must get married immediately," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed, he was afraid of this. Why were the rules concerning monarchies always full of strict laws anyways? It certainly put a huge strain on the royal family.

"You are the King father, can't you abolish this rule?" Siri asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

"Of course not, you know as well as I that the people would have to agree with us," Tolan replied.

"If you are not married by midnight Siri, the government will be in turmoil for the royal family would no longer have any power over the government," Mari said softly. Siri sighed and then nodded, not daring to make eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"We must find you a suitable husband," Mari continued.

At those words Obi-Wan choked on some spit and started coughing loudly. Qui-Gon smacked him on the back, while the Tachis looked on curious. When Obi-Wan finally recovered he walked over to Siri. He looked deep in her eyes and sunk to a knee. "Siri Tachi, will you marry me?" he asked in a small voice not caring that the King and Queen, not to mention Ral and Qui-Gon were looking on. He only had eyes for his beloved and he waited for her response.

Hearing Obi-Wan's question, Siri nearly broke down at that moment. She didn't know whether she wanted to smack him over the head with her lightsaber or deeply kiss him. She knew that they couldn't do this, she had told him more times than she could remember. Yet she loved Obi-Wan, and knew that there was nobody else she could even imagine marrying. Then she had a change of heart, she didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"Yes Obi-Wan…I will marry you," she said smiling as he drew her into a passionate kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Princess ****And**** The Padawan**

**Chapter 27**

Qui-Gon watched this private and sentimental moment between Obi-Wan and Siri and he found himself strangely moved. He now understood what his Padawan had tried to tell him all along, that Obi-Wan's love for Siri was so strong that it leaps over all bounds and overcomes all obstacles. He felt very proud of him at that moment, Obi-Wan had a strength of character that Qui-Gon had never noticed. The same with Siri, perhaps that was one of the many reasons they had fallen in love. Qui-Gon now knew he would support Obi-Wan no matter what the Council might say.

Mari sighed seeing Obi-Wan prose to and kiss her daughter. It brought back memories of when she had once been Siri's age and had also been in love, with the Prince no less. Siri had tried to tell her and Tolan, but they hadn't wanted to hear about it, more concerned for the whole of Solera than their daughter's happiness. Mari knew she had been wrong to not understand Siri, when she had needed it so much. One look at Tolan told Mari that Tolan was feeling the same thing she was.

"Siri can you ever forgive us?" Tolan asked.

Siri turned from Obi-Wan to look at her parents, they had done so much to upset her recently. They had not cared for what she had wanted, and had instead done things for her. Yet they were still her parents and she did love them, and they were finally seeing the error of their ways. Siri nodded. "Yes I forgive you…but don't EVER do that to me again," she said.

"Don't worry dear," Mari said and then moved to take her daughter's hand reassuringly. "Come Siri, we must get you ready for your wedding," she said leading the Princess away. Siri had barely the chance to steal one last glance at her fiancée before she was pulled away. King Tolan and Ral both left as well.

Now that Siri was gone, Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable, and couldn't meet Qui-Gon's eyes. No doubt his old Master wouldn't approve but Obi-Wan didn't regret what he'd done. When he thought of the possibility of Siri being married to someone else, the thought hurt so much he had no fear proposing outright the way he'd done. He took a deep breath and now felt he had to courage to meet Qui-Gon's eyes.

"You do know Obi-Wan that now even more than before the Council will have serious discretions about ever letting you back into the Order," Qui-Gon said calmly.

"I know," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well then, it looks like you have a wedding to prepare for. Congratulations Obi-Wan I know you will be very happy with Siri," said Qui-Gon warmly.

"Will you be my best man?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat nervously.

"Of course. You may no longer be my Padawan, but I still hope you consider me a friend," said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan shot his mentor a look of gratitude. "Thank you," he said.

Siri normally would do everything in her power to refuse to wear the fancy gowns that had always marked her station in life. But this time, she welcomed the beautiful shimmersilk gown she now wore. She couldn't stop thinking about Obi-Wan and that moment when he'd proposed to her. Siri's life was about to change so dramatically, but she couldn't wait.

Siri thought back to the day she first met Obi-Wan, all she could think then was how irritating it was that she had to be babysat by some Jedi. And then their first words to each other were nothing more than bitter argument. But sparks had flown and before she knew it herself she had fallen in love with Obi-Wan. And know she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Princess Siri it is time," said one of the servants entering the room. Siri nodded, it was time to become a Kenobi.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Princess and the Padawan**

**Chapter 28**

Qui-Gon watched this private and sentimental moment between Obi-Wan and Siri and he found himself strangely moved. He now understood what his Padawan had tried to tell him all along, that Obi-Wan's love for Siri was so strong that it leaps over all bounds and overcomes all obstacles. He felt very proud of him at that moment, Obi-Wan had a strength of character that Qui-Gon had never noticed. The same with Siri, perhaps that was one of the many reasons they had fallen in love. Qui-Gon now knew he would support Obi-Wan no matter what the Council might say.

-----

Mari sighed seeing Obi-Wan prose to and kiss her daughter. It brought back memories of when she had once been Siri's age and had also been in love, with the Prince no less. Siri had tried to tell her and Tolan, but they hadn't wanted to hear about it, more concerned for the whole of Solera than their daughter's happiness. Mari knew she had been wrong to not understand Siri, when she had needed it so much. One look at Tolan told Mari that Tolan was feeling the same thing she was.

"Siri can you ever forgive us?" Tolan asked.

Siri turned from Obi-Wan to look at her parents, they had done so much to upset her recently. They had not cared for what she had wanted, and had instead done things for her. Yet they were still her parents and she did love them, and they were finally seeing the error of their ways. Siri nodded. "Yes I forgive you…but don't EVER do that to me again," she said.

"Don't worry dear," Mari said and then moved to take her daughter's hand reassuringly. "Come Siri, we must get you ready for your wedding," she said leading the Princess away. Siri had barely the chance to steal one last glance at her fiancée before she was pulled away. King Tolan and Ral both left as well.

-----

Now that Siri was gone, Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable, and couldn't meet Qui-Gon's eyes. No doubt his old Master wouldn't approve but Obi-Wan didn't regret what he'd done. When he thought of the possibility of Siri being married to someone else, the thought hurt so much he had no fear proposing outright the way he'd done. He took a deep breath and now felt he had to courage to meet Qui-Gon's eyes.

"You do know Obi-Wan that now even more than before the Council will have serious discretions about ever letting you back into the Order," Qui-Gon said calmly.

"I know," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well then, it looks like you have a wedding to prepare for. Congratulations Obi-Wan I know you will be very happy with Siri," said Qui-Gon warmly.

"Will you be my best man?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat nervously.

"Of course. You may no longer be my Padawan, but I still hope you consider me a friend," said Qui

-Gon.

Obi-Wan shot his mentor a look of gratitude. "Thank you," he said.

-----

Siri normally would do everything in her power to refuse to wear the fancy gowns that had always marked her station in life. But this time, she welcomed the beautiful shimmersilk gown she now wore. She couldn't stop thinking about Obi-Wan and that moment when he'd proposed to her. Siri's life was about to change so dramatically, but she couldn't wait.

Siri thought back to the day she first met Obi-Wan, all she could think then was how irritating it was that she had to be babysat by some Jedi. And then their first words to each other were nothing more than bitter argument. But sparks had flown and before she knew it herself she had fallen in love with Obi-Wan. And know she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Princess Siri it is time," said one of the servants entering the room. Siri nodded, it was time to become a Kenobi.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Thanks to my readers for their patience. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, Siri and Obi-Wan's wedding.

**The Princess and the Padawan**

**Chapter 29**

The music started and the butterflies Obi-Wan had felt buzzing around his stomach just started fluttering more rapidly. He was standing at the end of the aisle, watching the other end, waiting for Siri to arrive. Ironic, Obi-Wan had been nearly killed many times as a Jedi, yet he was extremely nervous on his wedding day. Perhaps that had to do with the fact that he was afraid that somehow he would let Siri down. She was the Princess of Solera which meant that he would become the new Prince. But it would be all worth it to join with Siri in marriage for eternity.

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's nervousness and put a hand on his shoulder and sent calming waves. Obi-Wan looked at his old Master gratefully. Qui-Gon had been so good to Obi-Wan understanding him and not rejecting him. After all Obi-Wan had rejected all of Qui-Gon's teachings in order to pursue his relationship with Siri. Siri's parents had also taken the news of his engagement well, they both had worked fast to make the arrangements for their wedding in just a couple hours.

Obi-Wan forgot to breathe the moment he saw his fiancée. Siri looked more beautiful than he remembered. Her beautiful white gown was completed with a veil going down her back and a tiara on her head. It was the first time Obi-Wan had ever seen her wear a crown of any kind. Since he was becoming the new Prince, did that mean he would have to wear a crown eventually? Regardless, he didn't care, he was about to get married to the only woman he could ever love.

Siri walked steadily down the aisle holding her father's hand. Seeing Obi-Wan standing there at the other end, dressed in an actual suit instead of Jedi robes make her breath catch. He was making such a huge sacrifice for her, Siri hope she would someday be able to make it up to him. She tried to resist the urge to cry, she had never been so overwhelmed in her life. She almost wanted to pinch herself, there was a time when she knew this could never happen. And yet here they were, on the threshold of a new chapter in their lives.

Siri and her father approached and stopped. The minister spoke. "Who gives up Princess Siri Tachi to be married?"

"I do," said Tolan in an emotional voice. He put Siri's hand in Obi-Wan's and then kissed his daughter on the cheek and then went to sit with his wife was equally emotional.

Obi-Wan and Siri turned to face the minister yet their eyes were attached to each other's face. They both felt each other's love through the Force and how strong the bond was between them. The minister began to speak; they listened but only had eyes for each other.

"And now Obi-Wan and Siri have decided to write their own vows to one another. Obi-Wan?" the minister said.

Though it had been such a last minute moment, they had both agreed that they wanted to share their own vows with one another. Obi-Wan never liked giving long speeches, but this was different it was coming from his heart to go into Siri's.

"Siri as you know I've been a Jedi my whole life. Jedi are bound to honor, serve and dedicate their whole lives to the Jedi Order. Yet when I met you that all changed, through my love for you I found a new dedication. A love so strong it still astounds me in its power. I know that we are truly soul mates in life and I'm so ready to spend my life with you through everything life may throw at us," Obi-Wan said softly, blinking to stop tears, though Siri had already lost her control and had tears running down her face.

"Princess Siri?" the minister prompted. Siri took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Obi-Wan, you and I didn't get off on the right foot. As a matter of fact when we met, I wanted nothing to do with you. Here you were a Jedi sent to protect me. That had irritated me because I had always wanted to be a Jedi and I took it as an insult that you were sent to protect me," Siri said her eyes glinting mischievously before she sobered and kept speaking.

"But then something happened. I don't know how or why, but before I knew what was happening I had fallen madly in love with you. That love we share was put to the test early on and I know that I will always be able to depend on you. You have shown me that our love will defeat anything thrown at it, that we together are stronger than apart. I long to begin my life with you Obi-Wan because I know it will never be dull, but also because I will be happy as long as I am with you. Obi-Wan, I love you more than I can express and I'm ready to marry you," Siri said to her lovely groom. Obi-Wan looked moved, as much as she had been to his vow.

They exchanged rings and moments later the minister spoke the words they had been waiting for. "With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Obi-Wan removed Siri's veil carefully from her face and then moved in and kissed Siri deeply and passionately. _My wife_, Obi-Wan thought as he kissed her, _Siri is my wife_.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

AN: We're coming to the end of this story, just one more chapter to go. And I have a sequel in the works. Thanks for reading!

**The Princess And The Padawan**

**Chapter 30**

Qui-Gon entered his quarters later that night exhausted. While he had been so proud of Obi-Wan, on the same token he was very disappointed. Obi-Wan had so much potential as a Jedi and he had thrown it all away, but in a sense Qui-Gon did understand. And he certainly wasn't going to hold it against Obi-Wan.

He laid down upon his sleep couch trying to meditate when he heard his comlink signaling him. He groaned and sat up and saw that it was the Jedi Temple that was calling. Perfect timing, he thought with a wry smile. He answered it and soon saw the miniature holographic form of Master Yoda.

But before Yoda could speak, Qui-Gon did. "I know what you want to say to me Master but I did what I felt I had to," he said.

"Concerned the Council has been. Left you did before speak to you we could," Yoda said.

"I had to go, I had to help Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered.

"Understand I do," Yoda replied.

"Really?" Qui-Gon asked surprised.

"Yes, but agree with me the Council may not," said Yoda.

"What do you want Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Return you and Obi-Wan must, need understanding we do," Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will come but it may be hard to get Obi-Wan to."

"Try you must," was all Yoda replied and then the transmission ended.

* * *

The following afternoon the new Prince and Princess of Solera walked through the gardens holding hands and talking amiably. Both were beaming and looked so incredibly happy in each other's company. Qui-Gon stood behind a bush and took a deep breath, he didn't want to spoil their mood but he had no choice. He walked out and Obi-Wan and Siri saw him in a moment. "Qui-Gon what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, recognizing the expression on his old Master's face.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but the Council is requesting that we both return immediately. They would like to know all the details of the attack on the Temple," he said.

Obi-Wan shared a look with Siri. "Can't I just call them and tell them?" he asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

"No Obi-Wan, we need to go," Qui-Gon replied sternly.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to his wife. "I have to Siri," he said.

Siri nodded and then squeezed her husband's hand. "I know you do…and I'm coming with you," she stated.

"But--,"Obi-Wan started but was interrupted.

"But nothing, I'm going to stand by my husband's side and stick up for him. Whether you like it or not," Siri said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Obi-Wan's lips.

"I guess there is no arguing with that," commented Obi-Wan dryly.

* * *

A few hours later, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Siri were in a starship heading for Coruscant with plans to arrive early the next day. Obi-Wan was fairly quiet for most of the ride, deep in thought. He knew he would be kicked out of the Jedi Order, but he was worried that Qui-Gon might suffer because of him. Siri could sense his distress and sat close to him, comforting him. Qui-Gon meditated most of the trip, not wanting to dwell on what was coming in the not too distant future.

Finally the time came and they entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath when he saw the Jedi Temple getting closer. Siri looked in awe, she had never been to Coruscant before and was surprised to see so many buildings and ships in one place. She looked at the majestic Jedi Temple curiously. "What was it like growing up there?" Siri asked.

"It was my home my whole life, it's a great place to grow up and learn," Obi-Wan said, not feeling calm enough to elaborate.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ushered into the Council Chamber as soon as they arrived, Siri stood outside the room. Both bowed before the Council and waited for it to begin. Obi-Wan ignored any nerves he had been feeling as he knew that wouldn't help his situation at all.

Mace Windu began the meeting as usual. "I'm sure you both know why you are here. Please tell us everything that happened?"

"Well Obi-Wan discovered that Xanatos was planning on doing something to harm the Temple and so he called me to come pick him up. When we arrived at the Temple we discovered all of you deep asleep and Xanatos was there so we dueled with him. Once more Xanatos got away, but left us with the hint that he had left thermal detonators in the Temple putting everyone in harm. Obi-Wan discovered where they were and he was small enough to get into the light fixtures where the detonators were hidden. He tried to disengage them while I called for help to move everyone to safety," Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan found the piercing gaze of Mace Windu, not to mention every other Master in the room staring at him. It made him begin to feel even more uneasy. "And then what happened?" said Mace.

"Obi-Wan didn't have enough time to deactivate them all so he gathered them all up in a bag and threw them into the lake, just in time I might add," Qui-Gon said.

"Is this how it happened?" Mace asked Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"Grateful the Order is for your actions. But another serious matter there is to discuss. Know about it you do," said Yoda looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master," said Obi-Wan, knowing that in the next few moments his life as a Jedi would be over permanently.

"Broken the Code you have, attached you have become to another. Forbidden that is for a Jedi," said Yoda leaning on his gimer stick.

"I know it is," Obi-Wan answered.

"Yet still you do it, why?" Yoda pressed.

"I fell in love Master," Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

"Love…what love?" Yoda asked.

"I never intended for it to happen Master, but it was as though the Force was leading me to her and I fell in love. I know it is forbidden for a Jedi, but I have become stronger as a person and as a Jedi through my love for her. I know what I did was right," Obi-Wan said in his defense. The wise look on Yoda's face never changed for a minute. But then he spoke. "Speak we must with your Master. Your fate we must decide. Outside you must wait."

Obi-Wan stepped outside and into Siri's arms. She instinctively knew it was probably not best to ask how it went, but she would help Obi-Wan overcome whatever the verdict may be.


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

AN: And here is the last chapter! Thanks to all my lovely readers. There is a sequel to this story called The Knight and his Queen which will be posted shortly. I hope you enjoy!

**The Princess and the Padawan**

**Chapter 31**

For what seemed like forever the Council chambers remained shut, making the young couple quite edgy. Obi-Wan seriously hope that Qui-Gon was not getting reprimanded by something that he had caused. He usually had a great deal of patience, but not this time. Obi-Wan could tell his wife was equally impatient.

The doors opened and Qui-Gon stepped out. Obi-Wan looked at his old master and tried to read the expression on his face. Too bad it was expressionless. "Come Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "The Council would like to see you now."

Siri shot him a reassuring look right before he left and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. It was because of her, he'd done it. And he knew in his heart it had been right. He walked to the center of the chamber once more and bowed to the Council, Qui-Gon at his side.

"Everything we were told," said Yoda gazing at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at the old Jedi Master and nodded. "I'm sure then that you know that I am married," he said calmly.

"That we do," Yoda said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you turned your back on the Jedi Code, the Order and on your Master. These offenses we do not take lightly," said Mace Windu, as intimidating as ever.

Obi-Wan braced himself for what was to come. "But on the other hand the Jedi Order is in your debt. You put your own life in danger to save others. You never acted more like a Jedi at that moment, and you earned the Council's respect," Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Mace Windu actually complimenting him? He finally found his voice however shocked he was. "Master Windu, what are you saying?" he said.

"That we are fully prepared to reinstate you as a Jedi, should Qui-Gon agree to take you back as his Padawan," Mace stated.

Obi-Wan breathed out a deep sigh. "I'm now the new Prince of Solera, I have a responsibility to my wife and her world."

"Learned we have of your wife. Told we have that she has been trained in the Jedi Arts," Yoda said.

"Yes she has."

"Long have the Council discussed your situation. Agreed we finally have to do something the Jedi Order has not done ever," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan felt his impatience start but he calmed himself immediately, what was Yoda getting at?

"Through your commitment to her, shown us that attachments are not all bad," Yoda continued.

"So what you're saying is…?" Obi-Wan started.

"That the Jedi Code has been revised, to allow attachments," Qui-Gon said. "And Master Gallia has agreed to take Siri on as a Padawan, should she agree."

Obi-Wan never thought it would or could ever happen, but his dreams were coming true…all of them.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri sat together on the grass before the lake in the ever enchanting Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan was still in disbelief over what had happened. The Council never did anything like that, they never went against the Code. Somehow Obi-Wan had proven to them why the rule was wrong, but he still didn't believe it.

Siri was thrilled by the news that Master Adi Gallia had offered to take her as a Padawan, but there was just one thing out of place. Her parents, Solera, all of them were depending on her and Obi-Wan. She hated the feeling of having to choose between her responsibility and her dearest dreams.

"Obi-Wan I don't know what to do," Siri said, reflecting it was probably one of the first times in her life that she had said something like that. Obi-Wan nodded, knowing her dilemma.

"Maybe you should speak to your parents. After all they do love you and they want you to be happy. And so do I," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know what they will say, that I must return home. That we need to act like the royalty that we are, not to go across the galaxy fighting for justice on other worlds than Solera. I don't want that, I long to be a Jedi," Siri said with a sigh.

"Well my love, you never will know for sure until you do speak with them," Obi-Wan answered handing her his comlink.

Siri shot him a mock glare. "Why I listen to you I will never know," she said.

"You love me and you know it," Obi-Wan answered, grinning.

"Always," she said kissing him.

After the kiss ended, Obi-Wan looked at Siri pointedly and with a raised brow. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Call your parents," Obi-Wan replied.

Siri groaned but picked up the comlink and signaled her parents. "I'll blame you for the results," she said to him right before her mother answered.

"Siri, where have you been? We were worried," Mari exclaimed.

"I'm in Coruscant at the Jedi Temple, you have no reason to worry," Siri explained.

"What in the galaxy are you doing there?" Mari asked.

"Mother listen to me. There is something I need to tell you," Siri started glancing at Obi-Wan.

"What is it?"

"I want to be a Jedi. I want to live in the Jedi Temple, I want to visit other worlds I never have been to before because I've lived on Solera my whole life," Siri said.

"But Siri what are you saying?" said Mari hesitantly.

"I step down from my place on Solera. I was never cut out for politics, and I never will be. Perhaps in years I will come to change my mind but not now," Siri replied.

"So what you are saying is you are abdicating the throne?" Mari asked.

"No, lets call it an extended leave of absence. You and father are the best rulers Solera has ever had anyways," Siri answered.

Mari was silent for a long time, and then she smiled. It was the same smile that was so reminiscent of her daughter. "Alright Siri, I understand. I will speak to your father, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"Thank you Mother," Siri said letting out a breath she had been holding.

"Thank you Mrs. Tachi," Obi-Wan said politely.

"Oh and Obi-Wan?" Mari asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"You should get used to calling me Mom," Mari replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Mom," he said.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Council made an announcement on the Holo Net, shocking the galaxy with their new stand on relationships among Jedi. With a few exceptions most Jedi welcomed the change. Obi-Wan and Siri always using Jedi stealth to ensure the reporters didn't find them.

Siri had jumped right into her Jedi training, Adi Gallia was impressed by how fast her new Padawan picked up on her training and by the amount she had already learned from Ral. Together they soon became a formidable team.

* * *

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon sitting in the star map room and slowly approached. It hadn't been but a couple days since the Council had made its decree and Obi-Wan knew a heart to heart with Qui-Gon was in store. He approached quietly, but he was sure Qui-Gon had already been alerted to his presence.

"Qui-Gon, I know that I've hurt you," Obi-Wan begun. Qui-Gon turned and looked at Obi-Wan with that same steady gaze. "I know that I broke the trust, the bond that all Masters share with their Padawans. I can't say that I wish I would have done something different, but I will say I am sorry for hurting you," Obi-Wan finished.

"Obi-Wan, you were the best Padawan I ever had. I never feared for you in the same way I did about Xanatos. You proved to me that I could trust you, but then that ended," Qui-Gon started.

"If we are going to continue as Master and Padawan, we will need to work hard to regain that bond that we had," Qui-Gon said.

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned and gave one of his smiles. "Well then you should start calling me Master again," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

So as it turned out, two star-crossed lovers were united forever against innumerable odds. A great threat had been vanquished by our brave Knight. The damsel in distress had been rescued and good prevailed over evil. A miracle happened that no one had ever thought possible. And so to end this fairy tale in the proper cliché fashion, it's time to say…and they lived happily ever after.

**_THE END_**


End file.
